Forget Me Not
by cheergirlejami
Summary: Spike tags along with Willow on a good will mission only to meet up with a Santo DiMera look a like, one EJ DiMera, a guy who needs help with his less than stellar love life.


_Forget me Not_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Days or our Lives or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. _

_Author's note: This is a crossover with a few characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Days EJ & Sami. I was struggling to come up with a unique way to present the story and this is what my muse talked me into writing. Hope you enjoy. Very AU supernatural tale, no way this would ever happen on Days._

_Salem-October 2006_

"You know I didn't have to come with you on this whacked out field trip," Spike argued as he and Willow Rosenberg made their way through the darkened streets of Salem.

"Spike, you practically begged to come with me," Willow reminded him for what seemed liked the hundredth time since they had started on the journey to Salem. Willow needed to find a special herb indigenous to this area to complete a spell she had been longing to do for quite some time. One that hopefully would bring all her friends back together again, it had been over three years since they had parted ways and now it was imperative they unite again. The locator spell for Buffy had to be done. They had to find her before it was too late for them all.

"You are delusional," Spike huffed as he turned up the collar of his duster, mostly doing this out of spite from the occasional looks he was gathering as they walked down the sidewalks of the town.

"Give it a rest," Willow cut him a look hoping to silence him. She needed to get to the graveyard by a certain time tonight and Spike wasn't helping matters. She looked at her watch knowing the window of time was extremely short. "Spike, I have got to get to the cemetery."

"Well I'm thirsty," Spike commented as he spotted a dive ahead.

"How about I meet you back here after I get what I need for the spell?" Willow asked hoping Spike would go just so she could get a few minutes of peace and quiet.

"Works for me," Spike agreed, and then stopped, "unless you need my protection?"

Willow laughed, the confidence she extolled was very different from the young high school girl he had met so many years ago, "Spike, I can handle anything that may come my way. In case you've forgotten I'm not a witch to be messed with."

Spike remembering how powerful Willow could be if the need arose, let her go on her way as he made his way into the pub. It was dark and dreary inside, just his kind of place. He went up to the bar to order his beer and almost gasped in surprise when he saw the lone man sitting at a table near the back of the establishment.

There was no way the man sitting there nursing his pint of lager could be who he thought it was, but seeing him sitting there all alone drinking he sure bore a strong resemblance to one of Spike's old cronies. Damn if the man didn't look like Santo DiMera.

Well he needed a distraction for a bit, why not bother this chap?

"Excuse me; do I know you from somewhere?" Spike asked the question as EJ looked at him strangely.

"No, I think I'd remember if I had met you before," EJ noted, taking in Spike's apparel and shockingly bleached blonde hair.

"No, you're not who I thought you were," Spike said, noting the differences in accent. If it were Santo he would have an Italian accent, whereas this man was clearly English. "Although it is nice to hear the English language is not being butchered by your speech."

"There are not many Englishmen in this town," EJ nodded as he invited Spike to join him since they were both drinking.

"Guess the women couldn't handle too many huh?" Spike asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Doesn't seem that way," EJ replied feeling glum over how upset Sami was with him at the moment.

"I know this seems strange, but you haven't seen a gorgeous petite blonde, with killer body, green eyes…"

"Goodness for a minute I thought you were describing my Samantha, that is until you mentioned eye color," EJ interjected during Spike's description of Buffy.

"No wonder you had that look upon your face," Spike noted taking another sip of his beer. "I take it your Samantha is somewhat of a vixen then?"

EJ sighed, "Honestly I thought who else had she snared into her trap this time."

"Got it bad for her, eh?"

"Completely smitten, but it's not as if she'd notice," EJ took another drink, and then tapped his fingers upon the table. Spike took notice of the ring EJ was wearing, yes there was no mistaking this fellow wasn't Santo, but he was a DiMera. The black ring with the phoenix proved it beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"If you want the girl, you've got to make her take notice," Spike offered up, finishing his beer and signaling for another round for them both.

"If it were only that simple," EJ rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Her ex-boyfriend and son are making life very difficult at the moment. Then I went and stuck my foot in my mouth telling her to choose between us. Guess who lost out?"

"Well there's always tomorrow," Spike said, but could tell his platitude was falling on deaf ears. Did he look that love struck when he was talking about Buffy?

Willow walked in, her eyes sparkling, she found Spike drinking with a guy, a very hot guy at that, and she went to join them.

"Back so soon?" Spike inquired as Willow sat down at the table.

"Yes, my mission was a success," Willow beamed, "and now we have to be going."

"Let's stay a while Willow, this is EJ, EJ this is Willow," Spike introduced them both to one another.

"Charmed to meet you Willow," EJ kissed her hand, "Is Spike your boyfriend?"

Willow broke out into peals of laughter, on the verge of almost snorting while Spike spitted out the portion of the drink he had left. She managed to catch her breath to add, "Good god, no!"

"You should be so lucky," Spike wiped off the spilled beer from his chin and glared at her.

"Unlucky would be more like it," Willow countered as she raised her hand to get a drink.

"Allow me to get you a drink," EJ offered getting up from the table to go to the bar to get Willow a drink.

"Now see, if I were interested in men," Willow pointed over at EJ at the bar, "that would be my pick."

"You couldn't handle me anyway, pet," Spike boasted while Willow shook her head. "Before the bloke gets back, I was wondering if you could help him out."

"Spike, I said he would be my type, but I'm not going that way," Willow narrowed her eyes at her sometimes friend.

"No, I don't mean like hook up with him, I'm meaning to cast a spell on him."

"What on earth for? You know sometimes my spells can go a bit wacky."

"Poor chap has woman trouble," Spike began, "and I swear Willow he is a dead ringer for someone who used to be one of my friends."

"You had friends?" Willow asked in jest.

"He has a family crest ring and if he is anything like his ancestor, who was my friend whether you chose to believe it or not, maybe we can help him out," Spike said watching EJ get a drink for Willow. "Look the guy I knew was heartbroken, the love of his life had died and he was out for revenge. I wasn't able to help Santo because his true love was dead, but this guy has a chance."

"I can't believe it," Willow looked at Spike as if she were just seeing him for the first time. "Sometimes you do amaze me."

"What?"

"I guess getting your soul back was a good thing," Willow added quickly as she noted EJ was heading back to the table. "I'll see what I can do. I just have to ask him a few questions before I can do my magic."

"Here you go," EJ handed Willow a drink and sat back down at the table with her and Spike.

"Thank you very much," Willow took the glass and drank a small sip, she needed a clear head if she wanted this spell to go correctly.

"So what brings you two here to Salem?" EJ asked as Willow looked over at Spike.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Willow decided to turn the tables on EJ and ask him a few questions of her own. "Now Spike tells me you are having woman trouble?"

"Woman trouble with a capital T," EJ said, "or S as the case may be. There's only one woman for me, but she just can't see it, no matter what I do."

"Are you in love with her?"

"I think so," EJ answered, trying to justify to himself if the feelings he had for Samantha were indeed love.

"You either are or you aren't," Willow said matter of fact. She wasn't going to waste her powers on someone who wasn't completely sure of their feelings.

"Yes, I'm in love with her, but things are complicated," EJ didn't want to go into a dissertation over all the obstacles he and Samantha had in their way because if he did they would be talking until the wee hours of the morning.

"Do you believe in fate? That we are all destined for a certain path in life?"

"To be quite honest, I never really thought about it until I met Samantha," EJ shrugged, he wanted to believe he and Samantha were meant to be, but if they were Samantha was sure fighting it like hell right now.

"May I see your hand?" Willow asked and EJ thought he had nothing to lose by letting her inspect it.

EJ rolled over his hand for Willow to grasp. She closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate on EJ's life force. The images were very strong that came to mind, she kept her eyes closed for a few minutes then gently let his hand go.

EJ rubbed his other hand to the one Willow had held within her own grasp. It was almost as if she had drawn something from him, but he wasn't weak from the encounter, just slightly confused.

"EJ, if you want the chance with this woman Samantha, I must tell you it is going to be a struggle, you will face things you never thought possible, but if your love is true, you will find your way to one another given time." Willow's voice was low devoid of the laughter it had held earlier, although her tone and manner was sincere.

"So we are not meant to be together right now?" EJ asked wondering all the while how he had ever got involved in this conversation although he wanted to know what Willow had to say.

"Not yet," Willow answered seeing EJ look crestfallen over her reply.

"It's just that if I only had some time with her," EJ started, and then sighed. "We almost get things right, then we get interrupted and somehow everything falls apart."

"If you could spend a few hours with her, alone uninterrupted, but there was a catch, would you do it?"

"Doesn't everything in life involve a catch?"

"Touché," Willow liked EJ's demeanor and even though she saw what he and Samantha would face in the future believed they could make if it EJ were diligent in his quest for a life together with Samantha. "Well the catch is, I can provide you the few hours, but you neither one of you will remember spending them together. If you truly love her then one day you both will be able to remember the time you will spend together tonight and it will guide you back to each other with a love you never thought you could have in this lifetime."

"How is that possible?"

"Anything is possible, if you truly believe," Willow answered sagely, wise beyond her years. "Do you choose to believe?"

EJ was quiet for a minute, wishing with all his heart that what Willow spoke would be the truth. He thought if he could only have a few hours with Samantha would that be enough for now? He decided he would take whatever chance he had, no matter what the consequences would be because of his decision.

"I choose to believe," EJ answered solemnly, causing Willow to break out into a sad smile.

"Okay, close your eyes again and put your hands in my hands," Willow instructed EJ as he complied placing his hands within her own. There was a bright splash of light and then the next thing he knew he was outside Samantha's door, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Willow and Spike were gone and he was all alone in the deserted hallway.

"I've got to cut back on the drinking," EJ spoke to himself as he tried to calm his nerves to knock on Samantha's door. He rapped on the door once, twice and almost turned to go when suddenly the door opened.

Samantha stood in the doorway in her pajamas, a look of sleep in her eyes. She looked at EJ wondering what he could be doing here at this hour when she spied the bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"These are for you," EJ held out to flowers for Sami to take, wondering if she would even accept them from him.

Sami eyed his dubiously, poised to tell him to take a hike, but when she saw the tiny, delicate forget me not flowers her heart melted.

"Thank you," she smiled such a beautiful sleepy smile that it took his breath away.

"May I come in for a little while? I promise I won't stay long."

Sami opened the door wider to let EJ in, "Well just for a little while," and then she shut the door behind them.

Willow pulled Spike back from around the corner, "You are so not going to be a voyeur. Come on Spiky let them enjoy this time together, it won't last for very long."

"You are so bossy," Spike pointed his finger at her and she took his hand as they started walking down the hall.

"Yes, I am." Willow agreed as she and Spike left EJ and Samantha alone for their few hours of peace and happiness. Willow almost wanted to tell EJ how dark things would get before he and Samantha would find the happiness again from the few hours she had been able to allot them, but then knew if he truly loved Samantha then one day they would be together again and when that happened their love would last for an eternity.


End file.
